The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to an automatic dual electrophotographic copying machine.
An electrophotographic copying machine produces an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor with an optical system. The latent image corresponds to an image on a copy document such as a manuscript or book to be copied. A developing device is provided so that toner particles are electrically adhered to the latent image and the latent image becomes visible as a toner image thereby. The toner image is transferred onto a copy paper via a transference charger.
There is at present an improved electrophotographic copying machine of the type which can copy two parts of one-document images onto two individual papers or both sides of one copy paper, which is referred to as a "dual copying machine" herein. In such a machine, conventionally, even when half of the full size document is to be copied, part of image is copied onto a copy paper larger than half of the full size document as far as such a copy paper is set in the copying machine. Thus, some unnecessarily large copy paper may be used for the copying.